That Was Just Your Life (song)
That Was Just Your Life is the opening track to Metallica's ninth studio album, Death Magnetic. About Lyrics Like a siren in my head that always Threatens to repeat Like a blind man that is strapped into the speeding driver's seat Like a face That learns to speak When all it knew was how to bite Like a misery that keeps me focused Though I've gone astray Like an endless nightmare that I must awaken from each day Like conviction A premonition Not worthy of, so I deny...... I deny I blind my eyes and try to force it all into place I stitch them up, see not my fall from grace I blind my eyes, I hide and feel it passing me by I open just in time to say goodbye Almost like your life Almost like your endless fight Curse the day is long Realize you don't belong Disconnect somehow Never stop the bleeding now Almost like your fight And there it went, Almost like your life Like a wound that keeps on bleeding to remind me not to think Like a raging river drowning when I only need a drink Like a poison That I swallow But I want the world to die Like a release from prison That I didn't know I was in Like a fight to live the past I prayed To leave From way back then Like a general Without a mission Until the war will start again...... start again I blind my eyes and try to force it all into place I stitch them up, see not my fall from grace I blind my eyes, I hide and feel it passing me by I open just in time to say goodbye Almost like your life Almost like your endless fight Curse the day is long Realize you don't belong Disconnect somehow Never stop the bleeding now Almost like your fight And there it went, Almost like your life Like a touch from hell to feel how hot That it can get if you get caught Like a strike from heaven turns that key And brings you straight down to your knees Like a touch from hell to feel how hot That it can get if I get caught Like a strike from heaven to reprieve That brings you straight down to your knees Almost like your life Almost like your endless fight Curse the day is long Realize you don't belong Disconnect somehow Never stop the bleeding now Almost like your fight And there it went, Almost like your life That was just your life Live "That Was Just Your Life" became the opening song to the World Magnetic Tour, featuring pulsating stage lighting to accompany the beating heart at the start of the song as well as a laser light show as the tempo suddenly increases and the song really kicks off. References Category:Songs Category:Death Magnetic Category:The Big 4: Live in Sofia, Bulgaria (video) Category:Lyrics Category:Needs References